1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image processing device, an image forming method, computer readable medium, and computer data signal.
2. Related Art
In an image forming device according to an electrophotographic system, latent images formed on photosensitive drums leave afterimages on the drums, as a history of formed latent images. Influence of such afterimages often results in unevenness in densities of images, each of which is formed by a turn of each photosensitive drum. The unevenness in density is known as a latent image ghost.